Historia de un sueño
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Un fics dedicado a Orito por su cumpleaños, Kaitaka, por supuesto...disfrutenlo


Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni los personajes de Beyblade, son míos. Ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo hago este fics sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Yaoi, Kaitaka

Dedicatoria: Este fics va dedicado a Orito por su cumpleaños, mi chibi prima cibernética y una de mis más grandes amigas, a la cual aprecio y respeto mucho pero mucho. ¡¡Orito Felices 16! Espero que este fics sea de tu agrado.

**¡Historia de un sueño!**

_Era una fría noche de invierno, los copos de nieve caían lentamente, formando una alfombra blanca sobre las calles de la ciudad._

_En una gran mansión, un chico de tez blanca, cabellos bicolor y tristes ojos de color carmesí, miraba absorto desde su ventana, la ciudad siendo cubría por la nieva, blanca, pura...como lo era el corazón de la persona que mas amaba._

_Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, dejando un rastro salado a su paso._

_¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no podía admirar esas pupilas de color zafiro?_

_¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no probaba ese sabor a miel que despedían aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba?_

_¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había perdido?_

_Realmente no lo recordaba, tal vez habían pasado un año...pero para su corazón había pasado una eternidad. _

_Una eternidad en sufrimiento y dolor por no tenerlo cerca, por no poder sentir el dulce calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo moreno, por no poder perderse en aquellos ojos calidos que habían rotos las barreras de su corazón, que el mismo se había impuesto y que nadie había podido atravesar...nadie a excepción de el. _

_Que con una dulce sonrisa y dos simples palabras, iluminaron su vida y derrumbaron las barreras de hielo, brindándole amor y felicidad a su vida, alejándolo de la soledad._

_Pero todo eso se había perdido, pues su ángel ya no estaba con el. Había muerto en manos de su propio abuelo, quien intento matarlo, pero no contaba con que su ángel arriesgaría su propia vida por el._

_Y así fue, Takao lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo y el había recibido la bala que era para el, salvándole la vida a costa de la suya._

_Lloro amargamente durante noches enteras, contando con el apoyo de sus amigos, pero nadie podía llenar el vació de su corazón, el vació que había dejado la muerte de Takao y nunca nadie podría llenarlo, porque su ángel era único y su corazón le pertenecía solo a el._

_Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez hacia su amado dragón de tormenta._

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

_**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.**_

_**Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se esta tan mal.**_

_Una pequeña esfera de color azul entro a la habitación y poco a poco fue tomando forma humana. Transformándose en un chico de media estatura, ni muy alto ni muy bajo; tez morena clara, de rostro dulce e inocente y de cabellos y ojos azules tormenta, que brillaban como grandes zafiros oscuros._

_El chico se acerco lentamente hacia Kai y acaricio suavemente los cabellos del bicolor mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras que quedaron gravadas en el corazón del bicolor._

_**Mañana ni te acordarás**_

"_**tan solo fue un sueño" te repetirás**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**_

_El bicolor entreabrió sus ojos lentamente y clavo sus ojos somnolientos en aquellos ojos tormenta, que lo miraban con amor y algo de tristeza._

_Takao acaricio el rostro del bicolor de manera dulce, como si Kai fuera un niño pequeño._

**_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz_**

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso, y verte**_

_**una vez más...**_

_Kai cerro los ojos cuando sintió los labios fríos de Takao contra los suyos, en un dulce pero apasionado beso._

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**te ponías tan guapo al reír**_

_**y así, solo así **_

_**quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes,**_

_**así adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía,**_

_**mejor será así**_

_Kai miro como aquellos ojos le pedían a gritos que siguiera adelante, que no bajara los brazos, que el siempre estaría allí para el._

_Takao limpio una lagrima que Kai había dejado escapar con sus labios y luego beso los parpados de Kai._

_**Ahora debes descansar**_

_**deja que te arrope como años atrás**_

_**¿te acuerdas cuando entonces que cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**_

_**Tan solo me dejan venir**_

_**dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**_

_**Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir**_

_Takao tomo la mano de Kai, mientras seguía entonando aquella canción de manera dulce._

_El sueño y el cansancio comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Kai y sus ojos se cerraban casi involuntariamente._

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso, y verte**_

_**una vez más...**_

_Takao miro a través de la ventana, el alba estaba próximo a llegar y era hora de que se marchara. Sonrió tristemente y volteo a mirar al ruso, el cual yacía profundamente dormido._

_Lentamente se acerco hasta los labios del bicolor y los besos suavemente mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos tormenta._

_-Takao, no me abandones- murmuro Kai entre sus sueños- _

_-Jamás te dejare, siempre viviré dentro de ti...Esto no es una despedida sino un hasta luego mi amor- murmuro el oji-azul con una cornisa- te amo Kai_

_Los primeros rayos del amanecer llegaron hasta la habitación del bicolor, Takao se separo del lado de Kai y poco a poco su cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose en el aire, sin dejar rastro alguno._

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**te ponías tan guapo al reír**_

_**y así, solo así**_

_**quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes,**_

_**así adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía,**_

_**ahora te toca a ti,**_

_**sólo a ti,**_

_**seguir nuestro viaje.**_

_**Se esta haciendo tarde,**_

_**tendré que marcharme**_

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar...**_

_Kai despertó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos. Se llevo una mano a su corazón y sonrió, se sentía feliz, como cuando Takao estaba a su lado._

_Miro el cielo azul, la nieve había dejado de caer y poco a poco el calor del sol iba derritiendo la nieve, una nueva primavera comenzaba ese día y con ella una nueva esperanza nacía en el corazón del bicolor._

_-Nos volveremos a ver, mi amor- murmuro sonriendo mientras sus ojos volvía a brillar_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cristal: espero que el fics te haya gustado Oro, esta hecho con todo mi amor, aunque tiene mucho angus...te juro que trate de hace otra cosa, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Kai: ¬¬ eres una bruja...mataste a Takao TTTT

Takao: ¿por que siempre tengo que ser yo tu victima? T.T

Cristal: TT lo siento, lo siento mucho buaaaa- llora como magdalena- perdóname Taka-chan -abrasa al chico, pero recibe un golpe de Kai- X-x alguien anoto la matricula de esa camión

Kai: te lo tenías bien merecido ¬¬

Takao: n.nU jeje, bueno Orito te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños y espero que me hayas guardado un pedazo de pastel

Cristal: Takaito no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea la comida

Takao: claro también pienso en el Beyblade y en Kai

Cristal: u.u no tienes remedio.

Takao/Kai/Cristal: ¡¡ESPERAMOS QUE LA HAYAS PASADO BIEN Y QUE TODOS TUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!

Dejen reviews

Ja ne


End file.
